R.Y.U.S.E.I.
| image = Sandaime J Soul Brothers - RYUSEI CD only.jpg|CD Only Sandaime J Soul Brothers - RYUSEI DVD.jpg|CD+DVD | title = R.Y.U.S.E.I. | original = | artist = Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE | type = Single | released = June 25, 2014 | b-side = "Summer Dreams Come True" "Wedding Bell ~Subarashiki Kana Jinsei~" | formats = CD single, CD+DVD, MUSIC CARD, digital download | genre = Dance-pop | length = 05:27 (song) 29:15 (full single) | label = rhythm zone | writer = STY | producer = STY, Maozon | album = PLANET SEVEN |chronoartist= Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE |chronotype= Single | previous = "S.A.K.U.R.A." (2014) | current = "R.Y.U.S.E.I." (2014) | next = "C.O.S.M.O.S. ~Akizakura~" (2014) | video = Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE - R.Y.U.S.E.I.}} "R.Y.U.S.E.I." (Meteor) is the thirteenth single of Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE. It was released on June 25, 2014 in three editions: CD+DVD, CD Only and eight MUSIC CARD editions. This is the group's second single of their spring, summer, fall, winter series, with "R.Y.U.S.E.I." representing summer. The song was used for TCK (Tokyo City horse racing) 2014 campaign song. Editions * CD+DVD (RZCD-59631/B, ¥1,944) * CD Only (RZCD-59632, ¥1,080) * MUSIC CARD (¥500) Tracklist CD+DVD ; CD # R.Y.U.S.E.I. # Summer Dreams Come True # Wedding Bell ~Subarashiki Kana Jinsei~ (Wedding Bell 〜素晴らしきかな人生〜; Wedding Bell ~What a Wonderful Life~) # R.Y.U.S.E.I. (Instrumental) # Summer Dreams Come True (Instrumental) # Wedding Bell ~Subarashiki Kana Jinsei~ (Instrumental) ; DVD # R.Y.U.S.E.I. (Music Video) CD Only # R.Y.U.S.E.I. # Summer Dreams Come True # Wedding Bell ~Subarashiki Kana Jinsei~ # R.Y.U.S.E.I. (Instrumental) # Summer Dreams Come True (Instrumental) # Wedding Bell ~Subarashiki Kana Jinsei~ (Instrumental) Featured Members * NAOTO * NAOKI * ELLY * Yamashita Kenjiro * Iwata Takanori * Imaichi Ryuji * Tosaka Hiroomi Song Information ;Lyrics : STY ;Music : STY, Maozon ;Other Information : Arrangement: STY Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 246,288* Total Sales of 2014: 207,932 (#30 single of the year) Total Sales of 2015: 34,216 (#199 single of the year) Awards * 2014 47th Japan Cable Awards (Cable Music Excellence Award) * 2014 56th Japan Record Award (Grand Prize, Excellence Award) * 2015 Billboard JAPAN Music Awards 2015 (Billboard JAPAN HOT 100 of the year 2015 #1)http://www.billboard-japan.com/special/detail/1419 * 2016 2016 JASRAC Award (Gold Metal) Other Accomplishments * 2014 Recochoku Annual Ranking (Recochoku Ranking #1)http://www.hmv.co.jp/en/newsdetail/article/1512071029/ * 2015 DAM Yearly Karaoke Request Rankings 2015 (Overall Category #1) * 2015 2015 Yearly USEN HIT J-POP Rankings (J-Pop Ranking #1) * 2015 Plantech 2015 Annual Radio Airplay / TV Ranking (TV Music Video Annual Ranking #1)http://www.musicman-net.com/business/52887.html * 2015 AWA Annual Playcount Rankings (Japanese Music Rankings #4)https://www.cyberagent.co.jp/service/press/detail/id=11449?season=2015&category=other Trivia * Second single of the group to rank #1 on Oricon's Weekly charts. * It was the best selling single of the group until the release of "starting over". * In September 3, 2016, the music video reached 100 million views, being the first video ever of avex's YouTube channel to reach that number of views.https://www.youtube.com/user/avexnetwork/videos?view=0&sort=p&shelf_id=3 References External Links *Oricon Profile: CD+DVD | CD Only Category:Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS Category:Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS Singles Category:Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS Songs Category:2014 Releases Category:2014 Singles Category:2014 Songs Category:2014 DVDs Category:Number 1 Singles